


Summer Frost

by Artiegamer13



Series: A Pooka's Love [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster can cook, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, SO MANY OC's, So can Ivy, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, The Groundhog Needs A Punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy, Oak, Snowdrop, Rosebud, and A.J. are Physically seventeen years old and Chronologically thirty-four. With their family ever growing. Jack and the other Wombs are thrown for a loop when a strange elf appears. Aster is beyond confused, and Pitch has some serious plans for the five pooka kits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Oddest family you've ever seen.

     North made his way down the halls with a spring in his step. The deliveries were finished and the party was about to start. he had invited everyone! The guardians, the other wombs, seasonal spirits, animal guides, and even a few dragons and fairies. The Cossack burst into the room and received a large round of applause. Then he spotted his strange family. Jack was currently dancing with Aster, and having a grand time. His gaze turned to the Kits. They were all finally seventeen physically. they had all become full fledged spirits. Oak and Ivy, both still the shortest of the bunch, had been given the honor of becoming muses of October. Ivy gained the power to inspire people, but the inspiration would usually have something to do with Halloween or Autumn. On the other hand, Oak gained the power to bring his illustrations to life, and would work constantly on Halloween to bring a bit of fun to the night. Snowdrop had become a winter elemental, much to the pride of Jack. She gained the ability to travel through ice. A.J. was chosen to become a spirit animal, and protector. Now being able to travel through a flurry of flower petals. Finally, Rosebud now served as an apprentice to Seraphina. Her healing powers having grown, and the surfacing of the power to grow plants at will.

      Phil was enthusiastically twirling Zith to the upbeat tempo now playing. Phil had finally worked up the nerve to propose to the fox spirit, and North knew for a fact that the couple were planning on a baby. Phil had finally mastered the English language and was now working on Japanese. Zith had been happy to help him, when he wasn't on duty. The yeti had given Zith the courage to become a spirit guide once more, being accepted with open arms by Raven and Coyote. Jokul was currently planning elaborate pranks in the corner with Silverpine and Willow. Elm was chatting up a storm with Elsa, Anna, Tooth, and Katherine.

      Baby Tooth had grown to the size of one of North's elves. Such was the power of a name. She was dancing happily with Oak. The kits had accepted the tooth fairy as their elder sister, and all of them were very protective of each other. Sandy was currently downing his fourteenth or fifteenth glass of eggnog. Nightlight silently laughed at his friend as the wishing star began to sway in mid air. Seraphina was discussing weather plans with Rosebud, though the young pooka looked exceedingly bored. North grinned widely at his family. The party was going remarkably well, the Groundhog hadn't even shown up. Until, the doors leading outside burst open. A thin, weak form stumbled through, almost instantly falling to the floor. Anna and Rosebud ran to tend to him, while Phil searched for a blanket to cover the spirit's naked form.

      "Attention guests, please move to ballroom for remainder of party! Yeti vill bring food and drinks for all there!" North boomed. No one had to be told twice, and all but the family left. North trudged over as phil began tucking the blanket around him. He was no more than a bay, with pale skin and dark blue hair. His ears pointed outward at a sharp angle, giving him the appearance of a tree elf. Though none of them, including Elm, had ever seen a tree elf like this. Phil hoisted the boy, for he looked like he was barely thirteen, and began walking towards the infirmary. When everyone began to follow, North stopped them. "No, ve only need Vinter Vombs and Sera, rest of you, join party, have fun. This Vill only take a moment."

      The Cossack began to trail after Phil as the wombs and Mother Nature ran to catch up. Zith fell into step beside Phil and took the chilled hand of the child. Once inside of the infirmary, North assisted Phil in getting the frozen child tucked into three layers of thick blankets. Seraphina sat at the foot of the bed and began scanning him, while Anna continued with the healing process. Phil flopped into one of the large chairs nearby and pulled Zith Onto his lap. Jack and Jokul sat side-by-side near the wall, watching the boy with worry. Elsa paced in the corner as Silverpine looked out the window at the storm that the boy must have come through. North began preparing a hot water bottle, biting his lip as Seraphina gasped. It was blatantly obvious to them all that he was a winter spirit, but not all winter spirits are immune to the cold. Seraphina had found something, and looked at her six children one by one.

      "There is another." She said, almost to herself. The boy snuggled into the blankets as he slept, letting out a contented sigh as North slipped the hot water bottle into the blankets near his feet. "North, we mean no disrespect, but we must ask that you leave the room." North cast one last look at the boy before nodding. He quickly left to check on his guests. "This boy is very special." Seraphina began, "He started as one kind of spirit before becoming another."

      "What kind of spirit was he before?" Jack asked.

      "We don't think you would believe it if we told you." She said, a slight smile quirking the edges of her mouth.

      "Um, mother," Zith deadpanned, "Jack has five half pooka children and a Pooka mate, and I am currently snuggling with a yeti." Silverpine was pulled out of his trance in favor of laughing loudly. Earning him a smack on the shoulder by a smiling Elsa.

      "True enough." Seraphina smiled. "Originally, this boy was one of North's elves. He was mortal, like all of Nicholas' elves, and only thirteen. He was t6rying to held another elf, she was about to fall. He managed to save him, but slipped and plummeted off of a balcony. He landed in a snowdrift, almost three hundred feet down. then the snow storm started. When he woke again, he was this. An elf of ice and snow. then, he sensed you six, and made his way inside." The wombs in the room gaped at her. Phil looked remarkably confused.

      "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm a little lost." Phil grunted in his gravelly voice. Zith chuckled as he laid a dainty paw on the yeti's shoulder.

      "Phil, if he could sense us, that means that he's like us." Zith clarified. Phil still looked confused. "What I mean is, this elf may very well be a womb of winter." At this, Phil's eyes widened.

      "What! But he's so young! Mother Nature, why would you create a child womb?" Phil asked, outrage tinting his gruff voice. Seraphina held up a hand, looking deadly calm.

      "Hold, yeti. This womb, we had no part in. We suppose the Man in the Moon could have had a part, but he is unable to create wombs. They are usually created when both our elemental magic and the moon's pure magic combines together. We do not know how this is possible, but we must all try to adjust." Phil deflated a bit, and held Zith to his chest. "When he wakes, we shall call for you." They all could see that she was dismissing them. They all filed out of the infirmary and trudged towards the sounds of the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Ivy was wandering through the party, thinking. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, when he bumped into a wall of muscle. Ivy expected to be hit or yelled at as he fell to the ground from impact. Instead, a large hand wrapped around his arm just before he hit the ground. A little squeak escaped his lips as he was suddenly stopped. Ivy looked up to see a very muscular, anthropomorphic dragon. His scales were black and glossy, and were complimented by his large green eyes. They seemed to glow with curiosity.

      "Hello there." The dragon said, amusement outlined his voice. The dragon helped Ivy to stand once more before letting go of his arm. "What's your name?" He flashed Ivy a wide, toothy grin. Ivy couldn't help but think that Aunt Tooth would faint over how perfectly white they were.

      "I-I'm Ivy, Ivy Bunnymund." Ivy managed, still mesmerized by the dragons bright green eyes.

      "Well Ivy, my name is Doziel, but my friends call me Toothless." Toothless held out a large, black hand. Ivy took it shakily, his tiny paw being swallowed up by the dragon's large fingers. Toothless' grip was surprisingly gentle as he shook Ivy's paw.

      "Um, why do they call you Toothless?" Ivy asked. The dragon grinned his toothy grin, then suddenly, his teeth were gone. Ivy's eyes became wide as the dragon's sharp teeth returned once more. "Ok, that was cool." Toothless gave a surprised laugh as the two walked side by side in the direction of the other kits. Snowdrop looked up, her eyes taking on a confused glow when they fell on Toothless.

      "Um, hi Ivy, who's your friend?" She asked, earning the attention of her other siblings. Ivy could swear that he heard Rosebud cursing under her breath.

      "Hello, I'm Doziel, but my friends call me Toothless!" Toothless exclaimed happily. Oak spoke up first.

      "Um, hi," He replied, his brow quirked, "I'm Oak, and these are Snowdrop, Rosebud, and A.J." Rosebud looked at the dragon with a slack jaw as A.J. gave a slight nod. "We are Ivy's siblings. Would you like to sit down?" Oak asked.

      "Sure!" Toothless smiled widely. He and Ivy sat down at the table that the other kits were currently sitting around.

      "Careful, Rosebud might drool on you." Snowdrop playfully said through snickers. Rosebud blushed furiously through her fur.

      "Sorry to disappoint, but I just so happen to be gay." Toothless laughed. It was Ivy's turn to gape. Oak and Snowdrop gave him a look that obviously said 'did you know!'. Ivy discreetly shook his head as Rosebud complained about such a looker being gay. The entire time, A.J. just sat there laughing. As Ivy mulled over the overcrowding thoughts, their Da hopped over to the table.

      "Oi kids, pahty's windin' down, an ya Dam's jus' finessed up with Sera. Get ready tah go." Aster's eyes drifted to the large dragon sitting at the table. He made an inquisitive sound before hopping off to find Jack.

      "I guess that's our ride. It was nice to meet you." Ivy said, shaking the dragon's gentle hand. The touch was fleeting, as A.J. called forth a tunnel and the five pooka hopped through and into the warren.

     


	2. Zagroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elf awakens, and Zith is there to calm him. Ivy seeks advise.

      Zith sat in a large, comfortable chair near the side of the elf's bed. The fox spirit couldn't stand to see the child in this state. Being a spirit guide, Zith wanted nothing more that to comfort the little elf. For the past week, when Zith returned from his duties, he would come here to see if the elf was awake yet. A few times he ran into North, Phil, or Tooth checking in on him as well. He sat there. almost dozing off, when he heard a small sigh. Instantly, Zith was awake and studying the child. He was snuggled under the warm blankets, though he began to shift. As though he were beginning to wake. Zith began to stroke back the elf's hair to soothe him, and his quiet whimpers began to cease. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal vibrant, lilac eyes.

      "Hello little one." Zith said calmly. The elf yawned and began leaning into the touch. Zith helped the elf sit up just as Phil entered the room. "Phil, good. I need you to contact my siblings and mother. he woke up." The yeti beamed at the little elf, causing him to shrink back slightly.

      "Wonderful! I'll get the head medical yeti." Phil said excitedly. For some reason, his deep, gruff voice, so reminiscent to the yeti's language, seemed to calm the elf. Phil quickly kissed Zith's cheek and sped off to alert the others.

      "So," Zith said quietly, "Can you tell me your name?" Zith placed a reassuring paw on the little elf's shoulder and smiled warmly. The elf gulped quietly. He looked at Zith through his eyelids, trying his best to hide himself. The elf nodded slowly, before speaking.

      "M-my name is, Zagroth." It was more like a whisper than a statement. Zith could sense the uncertainty rolling off of the poor elf. He smiled kindly at Zagroth before stroking his hair back.

      "Well Zagroth, my name is Zith. It's nice to meet you. I live here at the Pole with my husband Phil." Zagroth returned the smile with a much shyer version. Phil Entered the room, followed by Coal, the head yeti of the medical wing. Coal began working on a foul smelling, herbal concoction as Phil sat beside of Zith. "This is Phil." Zith said quietly. Phil leaned forward, his wide grin partially hidden by his mustache.

      "Hello there." Phil said in his gruff voice. Zagroth smiled shyly again as Coal approached. He warbled something to Phil. He nodded and turned to Zith. "Coal says that he's prepared some medicine that will build up his appetite, get rid of any fever, and help him rest." Phil said. Coal warbled again, this time facing Zagroth. "Ah," Phil said reluctantly, "He said that this will taste absolutely dreadful, but you have to eat all of it." Zith took the bowl from Coal and sat back down beside the elf. Zagroth winced at the smell of the concoction. Zith took pity and checked how much of the gruel there was.

      "Don't worry little one," Zith laughed, "there's only a few spoonful's." Zith stroked Zagroth's hair again as he took the large spoon from Phil. The fox spirit handed both to Zagroth and patted his back reassuringly. The elf took a small bite, and made a hilarious face. Zith and Phil laughed loudly as Jack and Aster entered.

      "What 'r you two gallahs laughin' 'bout?" Aster chuckled. Jack lightly smacked his shoulder, a joyous smile plastered on his face. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, while Aster took to sitting on his haunches. Both were still chuckling. Zagroth looked at Aster uncomfortably, but when he looked to Jack a look of calm replaced it. The same look he had given when he saw Zith. One by one, the other wombs gathered. They learned from Anna that the other guardians had shown up too. Finally, Seraphina appeared.

      She began asking Zagroth questions, but he had little memory of how he became like this. The only thing he remembered was a tug, like a wish being granted. Then, he sensed the presence of the other wombs, and began wading through the heavy storm to the workshop. That was all they got from him, before Zith and Phil shooed everyone but Sera out.

                               ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGORTGORTGORTGORTGORTGORTGOROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      Ivy was pacing in the main sitting room of the pole. He and the other kits had come along with their parents, so Dam could check on the elf. Ivy had his own reasons for coming. He patiently waited for Aunt Tooth to arrive so he could talk with her. He knew that she would be able to help him. When she finally did arrive, Ivy all but bounded over to her. She was very happy to see him, and just barely restrained herself from checking his teeth.

      "Aunt Tooth," Ivy almost shouted, "I need some serious advise!" Tooth looked surprised, but smiled fondly.

      "What do you need sweetie?" She replied as she led them both to the couch.

      "Well, you see, I think I have a crush." Tooth squealed and urged him to continue. "Well, he's tall, and kind, and buff, and mysterious. More importantly, he's gay. He's a dragon, with beautiful black scales, and bright green eyes. He caught me when I was falling after I bumped into him."

      "He sounds so nice! what's his name?" Tooth asked excitedly.

      "Toothless." Ivy replied. Tooth gasped, as if she thought he really was. "He does have teeth, he's just able to retract them. By the way, they are absolutely perfect."

      "Aww! sweetie, the way you talk about him is so sweet! why don't you tell him?" Tooth asked.

      "well, I haven't seen him since the party, and he's a spirit guide so he doesn't really stick around one place very often." Ivy explained. Tooth chuckled at this.

      "Sweetie, you do have two family members who are guides. A.J. and Zith. Your Dam is also personal friends with Raven, Coyote, and Hare." Tooth laughed. "Besides, if you don't tell him how you feel now, than you'll miss your chance. Trust me," She paused and cast a quick glance towards the workshop, "I know." Ivy followed her gaze to see his Uncle North, joking with Sandy and A.J.. Tooth touched his shoulder to get his attention again. "Now listen, I'll talk to Jack and see if he can't get something worked out with the spirit guide elders, and you should speak with both your brother and uncle, okay?" Tooth asked. Ivy nodded, and at that, the tooth fairy was gone, zooming towards the medical wing. Ivy decided to take his own initiative. He hopped off of the couch and walked towards his brother and North.

      "Hey, A.J.? would you do me a favor?" Ivy asked.

      "Um, sure. What's up bro?" He asked, a tad bit confused.

      "Well, I want you to keep an eye out for that dragon we met. Toothless? Tell him I want to, no, I need to tell him something." Ivy told him, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. A.J. smiled knowingly, and nodded before disappearing in a flurry of flower petals. Ivy then turned to North. "Pookas, even half pookas, can sense hope. No matter what season, powers, or magical cores we represent. me and my siblings are the children of the guardians of hope and fun. we can sense both." North seemed to understand, and looked back to where Tooth had disappeared to.

      "I have been a blind man. Tank you Ivy, from bottom of my heart. I vill do something about it." North said fondly, before following Tooth with a spring in his step. Ivy smiled at his work before walking to the center of the room, and quickly hopped down a newly created rabbit hole.


	3. Stange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack inquires about Toothless to the spirit guide council, and Phil searches for Zagroth's family.

      Jack was having an odd day, and now was no different. He was currently sitting in the main living room of the burrow. Sitting beside him was his dear husband, his arm firmly holding jack to his side. Ivy sat against the couch, curled up next to Aster's legs. Raven, a large, anthropomorphic being resembling his namesake, sat across from them. On either side of him, sat Coyote and Hare. Hare was eyeing Aster and Ivy suspiciously. Jack did his best to smile at the awkward situation, Raven was doing the same.

      "So!" Jack announced, causing almost everyone to jump, " Ivy here wanted to tell you something." Jack nudged his son, causing the young pooka to gulp uncertainly. Ivy looked uncertainly at the large avian being in front of them.

      "Come on then young one, I promise I won't bite. Though I can't say the same for Coyote." Raven joked, earning him quick smack on the arm from said spirit. Ivy's jaw dropped as it sank in.

      "Dam, is every spirit you know gay?" Ivy asked blatantly. Hare's eyes bulged out of his head, as Coyote fell to Raven's side in a fit of barely contained snickers. Aster honked in surprise and Jack fell from the couch cackling. "Um, wow. Next time, I'm just gonna keep quiet." Raven began wiping joyous tears from his eyes.

      "No, no. We just weren't expecting you to be so observant." Raven reassured him. 

      "Raven, that is an understatement." Coyote snorted. Raven smiled down at the canine, shaking his head fondly.

      "So, young one, what was it that you needed?" Raven asked kindly. Ivy swallowed, and prepared himself.

      "Well," Ivy began, "there's a spirit guide that I need to speak with. My aunt told me that if I didn't speak with him soon, I would regret it for a very long tome." Ivy paused for a moment. "I want you to tell him that I have to talk with him. His name is Toothless.."

      "Oh not tha' ruddy dragon!" Aster complained. Ivy winced when Jack wacked his Da on the arm.

      "Anyway, he's a black scaled dragon, with leathery wings, a few growths that resemble his ears border his jaws, and his eyes are bright green, almost cat-like. Can you tell him that we need to talk?" Ivy asked, hope shinning in his eyes. Raven looked thoughtful, Coyote smiled understandingly at the young pooka, and Hare had just recovered from Ivy's previous comment.

      "Well, I think that we can certainly do that." Raven announced as he and the others rose from their seats. Ivy smiled widely, and ran to hug the avian spirit. Realizing that he was currently hugging the head of the spirit guide council, Ivy quickly broke the hug and returned to the side of his Da. Coyote was chuckling again, but Raven wore a warm smile and understanding eyes. "Jack, it was wonderful to see you again." Raven said happily, pulling the sprite into a tight hug. When released, Jack was immediately pulled into another by Coyote.

      "I have missed you so much! we have got to hang out more often!" Coyote gushed. Jack pulled away with a wide grin.

      "Agreed!" Jack replied. He turned to Hare. "Hare, it was good to see you again." Hare nodded and turned to Ivy.

      "Just for the record," He said, "I'm not gay." and he was gone in a cyclone of wind. Coyote laughed as he to vanished in a flurry of sand. Raven shook his head fondly at the antics of his lover, nodded to the Bunnymund family, and then vanished in a flurry of his own feathers.

      "Oi, Snowflake, ah been meanin' tah ask. wot's th' deal with them guides dissapearin' in those weird flurries?" Aster asked.

      "Oh, that's just a special ability that all spirit guides retain. it helps them get to their charges faster." Jack explained simply. Ivy barely heard their conversation, in favor of worrying about what Toothless would say.

                        ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

       Phil had been searching for days for Zagroth's parents. When he finally did find them, he wanted to throw the little candy munchers out the nearest window. When Phil had told them that Zagroth was the elf that had appeared at the party, they had immediately told Phil that their child was no longer allowed in their home. Phil's eye began twitching, and he growled the entire way back to the medical ward that Zagroth was still recovering in. He stopped just outside the door, and calmed himself. He walked in with a fake smile plastered on his face.

      "Zith, can I speak with you a moment?" Phil asked, an edge to his voice. Zith placed the book he was reading down next to a sleeping Zagroth. The elf was currently curled up under his warm blankets. Phil genuinely smiled at the sight before ushering his love into the hallway. Phil slowly closed the door before spinning to face Zith. "They've disowned him." Phil growled angrily. Zith gaped at him, and then began cursing loudly, and very creatively, in Japanese. Phil could only catch a few phrases, but was glad he didn't understand the rest. the graphic images of elves with sharpened candy canes shoved up their rears was quite enough. 

      "What exactly did they say?" Zith seethed. Phil sighed heavily.

      "They said that he was no longer an elf, so he was no longer their son. For simplistic creatures, they can be little shits." Phil spat. Zith was still seething, but placed a calming hand on his husband's shoulder.

      "Well, there's still no word on how Zagroth became a womb, but he's technically not our sibling. He needs someone to guide him through however long it takes for him to reach eighteen mentally and physically." Zith said, looking to the door that separated them from the elf. "We need to do something about it." Zith turned to Phil with a light in his eyes. Phil turned to look at the door, as the idea clicked in his mind.

      "We need to speak with the others, now." Phil stated. Zith nodded quickly as they both raced down the hallways to North's office.

                          ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

       Toothless was not expecting a flurry of feathers appearing out of nowhere, nor was he expecting the leader of all spirit guides to appear before him. Raven smiled warmly at him and motioned for him to sit. Toothless was about to speak, but raven held up a long, feather, finger. Just then, a flurry of flower petals reveled one of the siblings of Ivy he met at the party. He was happy to see him, as maybe he could ask how Ivy was doing.

      "Hey Toothless, I need to.." He stopped when he saw Raven there. "Master Raven, I apologize." He bowed, and waited.

      "It's alright A.J., but your brother already spoke with me. I have this covered." Raven told him. A.J. nodded and disappeared. Raven turned to face the now very nervous dragon. "Don't worry Toothless, you aren't in trouble. Ivy has asked me to tell you something. He says that he needs to talk with you. Personally, I suggest you go ahead and head towards the pole. I'm sure that Nicholas would be happy to send you to the warren with one of his snow globes." Toothless jumped up, eyes going wider than they already were. He ran to Raven and quickly shook his hand.

       "Thank you!" Toothless practically shouted before disappearing in a flash of blue flames. Raven smiled as he thought of when he told Coyote how he felt. He had been very surprised to find that Coyote felt the same way. He sincerely hoped that surprise was insure for the dragon and the pooka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally broken my writer's block. HORRAY!!


	4. It's All Coming Together

      There was a dragon in his office. North was still trying to come to terms with that. Though dragons weren't remarkably rare, they were considered nobility. He was currently poking at one of the many snow globes strewn across North's desk. It seemed as though he hadn't noticed North standing dumbfounded in the doorway. He decided that it was best to go ahead and get his attention. The Cossack cleared his throat loudly, causing the dragon to jump.

      "Is there something you are needing?" North asked curiously.

      "Oh! you must be Nicholas. I was wondering if you could somehow send me to the Warren. I...um...well I need to speak with Ivy." The dragon looked a little uncomfortable explaining the last part. North chuckled as he tossed a snow globe to the dragon.

      "Just whisper place you vish to go to snow globe, then throw. Vill take you Vhere you Vant." North smiled as the dragon bolted out the window. A moment later, he heard a portal opening and closing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Ivy, in a state of growing melancholy, had been sitting on a grassy knoll that overlooked the river of color. A chilled breeze lazily twisted it's way around him, turning the once vibrant grass brown and sharp. Over the long years of his abilities causing his Da's plants to enter an early hibernation, the young pooka had learned how to isolate the effects of his emotions. It had been a few days since Ivy had spoken to Raven about his predicament. Though he didn't want to upset himself, Ivy began developing a sinking feeling that Toothless didn't want to see him. Despite this, the sad youth looked over the river; to the other side, for there were the tunnels that led to the world above. He was the son of the guardian of hope, and it simply wouldn't do not to have some of his own. 

      The light of the warren was beginning to dim, eliciting a weary sigh from Ivy. He stood shakily, breathing deeply as to reign in his growing dispair. Just as Ivy began his slow trek towards the burrow, the loud swoosh of a portal sounded above him. The pooka had expected to see one of the other guardians flying from the swirling blue doorway. Instead, Ivy saw nothing but a black blur that raced through the air faster than his eyes could follow. After a few seconds, the blur suddenly changed direction and veered straight for him. Before he could properly respond, ice blasted from behind him and frappe do the blur. 

      "Ivy, MiM are you alright?" Jack asked as he pulled his son into a tight hug. Ivy nodded, struggling to see what his Dam had just frozen. Once he'd gotten a god look, the youth felt frozen himself. He began to hyperventilate as he stared a Toothless, now frozen in mid air with an impossibly wide grin. 

      "Toothless." Ivy whispered quietly. Jack's eyes widened as he turned to see what Ivy was staring at. The offending frost spirit began to panic aswell, trying to think of a way to thaw the dragon. Neither noticed the faint blue glow that had begun to emanate from Toothless's mouth and along his spine. Before either had even spoken, the ice shattered in a flash of elecric blue light. Toothless stood there, shaking his head slightly, before flashing them both a bright grin.

      "Okay, so for future reference, I shouldn't suddenly appear and fly right towards Ivy or I'll probably get frozen solid. Duly noted." The dragon supplied cheerily, as if it wasn't the first time he'd been frozen solid. Ivy, reaching his limit, promptly fainted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      "Ivy, wake up." a smooth voice singsonged at his side. Ivy let out a groan of protest before peaking open a single eye. He did not expect to see the bright green eyes of Toothless les than a foot away from his face. He also most certainly did not let out a high pitched speak as he quickly sat up. It was a very manly squeak, not high pitched at all. The offending dragon began to chuckle at his distress, _chuckle!_  Ivy stared irately at Toothless. _Of course he wouldn't have the decency to giggle._ He found himself thinking. 

      "Glad to see you awake," Toothless smiled, causing Ivy's embarrassment to melt away. "If you were out any longer, I'm pretty sure your dad was thinking of where he was going to hang my hide." Ivy shifted to face the dragon, a warm lump forming in his stomach. 

      "Why did you come?" Ivy asked shakily. A large, scaled hand took hold of his smaller paw. The oversized thumb leisurely made circles on his wrist. Ivy stiffened, looking directly into Toothless's shining green eyes. 

      "I came to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, I know. Don't worry though. I'm graduating in May and will be able to work on my writing more once I do!


	5. Anouncement!

  Hey everyone! I've decided to rewrite the pooka's love series as one, much longer, fic of the same name,  So, for a little while the story will be on hiatus. Mainly because I've become a better writer over the years and would simply like to renew the series.

  Hope you guys stick with me while this is going on, I really want to start writing more now that I'm out of school. :3


End file.
